


Turn Me On

by casstayinmyass



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 19 Year Old Sansa, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Obnoxious Stark Siblings, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Overprotective Ned, Phone Sex, Quickies, Riding, Road Head, Road Trips, Sansa-centric, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark has been harbouring an exciting sexual relationship with Petyr Baelish, a family friend of her mother's, since high school, but it must remain a secret. Now off from uni on break to stay at her family home, Sansa's vacation with Petyr is just getting started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Call you _what_?!" Sansa cried, crawling backward on the bed. Petyr gave her that cheshire grin, lifting up his hands in defense.

"You don't have to... it's simply for... effect."

"What effect could calling you "daddy" have on this situation?" the redheaded student scoffed, covering her exposed breasts in her scandalized state.

"Like I said, Sansa... it's fun because it's not real," Petyr smirked, and Sansa bit her lip. It was hard to resist the charm of the man she knew so well... their relationship flew under everyone else's radar, as it could be viewed as a tad unorthodox for a girl in university and a man her father's age to be seeing each other.

But, such is love, and they were most creative in their determination of how to make it work... without Ned finding out and snapping Petyr's dick off, of course.

"I suppose I could give it a try," Sansa muttered, and opened herself up again to Petyr's dark gaze. The older man's eyes roamed her pale, beautiful body, mapping out every inch.

"What are you waiting for?" Sansa groaned.  
Petyr chuckled deep in his throat, parting her thighs.

"You know, when I first met you, just going into high school, you were a timid little thing... barely ready to fly the nest." He nipped her ear. "Barely knew how to kiss."

"Look at me now," Sansa smiled.

"Look at you now," Petyr breathed, crouching down on the bed and kissing down her stomach to her legs. The warm air tingling against her inner thighs, she moaned softly, Petyr looking up in amusement. "Desperate for me to fuck you. Do you think about me when you touch yourself?"

"Obviously," Sansa murmured. Petyr pressed a kiss to the damp of her panties, making the girl quiver with desire.

"And what would your honourable father say if he saw this?"

"I don't know... what would you say... daddy?" 

If Petyr wasn't already hard, he would've stiffened faster than a shot after hearing that. Sansa's hands snaked down his back, pulling him closer to her.

"You're being so impatient, my sweet..."

"Fuck me, daddy, I need to be taught a lesson."

"Oh, I will... just not yet," he grinned. Pulling her panties aside carefully, he gently parted her with his tongue. "Oh, you taste so good, Sansa, my dear..."

"Daddy, more!" Sansa moaned, her cheeks flushing red at the realization of how good it felt to call Petyr that.

"Sansa?" she suddenly heard from outside the door, the jangling of keys in the front door sounding, "Is that you calling for me? I thought you were out for the day with mates, sweetheart!"

"Bloody hell," the student hissed, "It's my actual father!"

Petyr's nostrils flared, a determined look settling in his eyes. Sans a knew this look- this was his "never backing down" look. They both knew how overprotective Ned was, and what the consequences would be if he found them. With a grin, Petyr accepted this challenge, burying himself back between Sansa's thighs and slipping two fingers into her, curling them as he began to steadily suck her swollen bud.

"Ohff-" she gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth, and she heard light rapping on her door.

"Sansa? Are you alright in there? Sorry, I took a little bit longer at the store, your mother sent me a bunch of extra things to get for dinner tonight."

Sansa bit her lip, urging Petyr to go faster by beating her feet into his back.

"I'm fine, dad!" she called, trying her best to mask the dripping desire in her voice, "I'm just going over some of my old grades!" Ned nodded.

"Alright. I'll put some lemon cakes out on the counter, yeah?"

"Oh, that's... that's _amazing_!" she cried out in response, even though she was really talking about the way Petyr was currently eating her out. "Oh, daddy daddy _daddy_ ," Sansa whispered under her breath as Petyr added another finger, stretching her walls and fucking her perfectly.

"I'm... oh, I'm going to... c-come..." she breathed, so Petyr just went harder, teasing her bud with his tongue and thrusting his fingers into her tightness. With a soft cry, Sansa felt her climax approaching, clenching around Petyr's fingers. Petyr gave a deep, sexy chuckle, which tipped Sansa over the edge, sending her for a mind blowing orgasm. Rocking the bed back and forth as she rode it out, Petyr gave a small moan as well, watching closely as the student before him finished. He was still achingly hard between his own legs, but his own pleasure would have to wait for now.

"Just in time, my sweet," he mumbled, tracing her hair as she sat up, and Ned came knocking again.

"What's all that creaking?" he asked, "Has my sweet, virtuous daughter got a boy over?"

Sansa froze, her and Petyr exchanging looks. She attempted a laugh. "You know I haven't got a boyfriend, dad," she said nervously. She let out a sigh of relief when Ned laughed too.

"I know sweets, I'm just teasing you. Might be time to get one, though... you're too pretty to be going out alone. Of course, you don't have to. I don't really care. As long as you finish school, and do what makes you..." As her father carried on, Sansa quickly worked at Petyr's fly.

"If we hurry, I can-"

"No time for that, I'm afraid," Petyr rasped, shooing her hands away gently, "Too risky." Sansa pouted, and Petyr stroked her cheek before standing up off of the bed. "Hmm, what is it that's bringing you down, my sweet? Disappointed you have to go a day without seeing my cock?" Sansa whined a little, which made Petyr ( _and_ his cock) wish they did have time for that, but before they could act on anything, Ned came knocking again. Sansa and Petyr both rolled their eyes this time, and Sansa sighed impatiently, yanking on a varsity jacket and shorts strewn aside.

"Yes dad, what is it?"

"I can hear two voices! You _do_ have someone over! Let me in at once, young lady."

Petyr and Sansa exchanged glances again- so much for smuggling Petyr out. Sansa cleared her throat, thinking fast. "Oh, you caught me," she said, straightening up her messy hair and opening the door. "Mr. Baelish came to see mum, but since she was out, he and I were having a great chat. He wanted to know how school was going, so I decided to show him," she said, nodding to all the scattered papers on her desk (which had been scattered in Petyr's effort to bend Sansa over the desk and fuck her against it earlier).

Ned narrowed his eyes. He never fully trusted Petyr, but since he had been so close to Cat when the two of them had met in high school, he figured he must be an alright guy. He allowed himself to smile.

"Petyr- good to see you, mate. Sansa's quite the little genius, isn't she?"

"That she is... though "little" is hardly the word I'd use to describe young Sansa," Petyr smiled back, eyes roaming dangerously close to her breasts. Sansa shot him a warning glare, to which he simply smirked, licking his lips.

"Yes... well, no matter her age, she'll always be our baby girl," Ned chuckled with an underlying tone of threat. He ruffled Sansa's hair, then drew his hand back quickly. "Oh! Sorry, sorry... I'm told if you mess up a teenage girl's hair, it's punishable by death," he teased, and Sansa laughed.

"Good thing you only have to adhere to that rule for the rest of this year," she replied, "Twenty is coming!" Ned nodded, smiling as he turned. Then he remembered something.

"Oh, Petyr... I'm about to put on the match! If you'd like to wait for Cat, you're welcome to watch with me."

Petyr smiled. "Thank you, but sport has never been an interest of mine. I prefer shows like Downton Abbey and House of Cards." Ned hummed.

"I understand. Bran adores Downton for some unfathomable reason, and Robb can't stop watching House of Cards... insists he's going to be prime minister someday."

"I wouldn't doubt that boy's ambition for a moment," Petyr said, then turned back to Sansa. "I'll see you soon, then. Thank you so much for showing me all this... I feel like I really got to know you better," he said, and they shared a little smile as Petyr turned to leave. As he went, Sansa sighed. She wasn't getting any more that night... she might as well watch the stupid bloody match with her poor, oblivious father.

Slumping down into the couch, she suddenly got an idea. Pulling out her phone, she texted Petyr's number, which she had stolen from her mother's phone contacts. 

_I still feel bad that you didn't come._

She bit her lip, tucking her legs into her as she awaited his response. It was a speedy reply, one of assurance.

_Don't worry, my sweet- I'll be thinking of you when I touch myself tonight._

Sansa looked up, finding it amusing how her father was mere feet away and he had no clue his daughter was fucking Petyr Baelish. Her father was a lovable man, but observance was not one of his many virtues. 

She quickly typed back.

_That sounds hot... send pics._

This response took a little longer to come in, but it still made Sansa giddy inside when it did.

_So you can save them and do the same?_

She typed back. _Maybe_.

_You'll have your pictures... but perhaps we can call each other as well._

Sansa winced. How would that work, with Arya coming home from her playdate with that ginger kid tonight, and Robb and Jon in the next two rooms? Then her thoughts drifted to how nice Petyr's cock was, and how much she wanted to hear his raspy, smooth voice guiding her through the act, the messy slaps of his hand on his cock, hard and begging to be taken care of, all because of her...

She squirmed in her seat, desperate to start.

"Don't you ever put that thing down?" Ned asked, gesturing to her phone.

"Apparently not," Sansa replied absently.  
_When_? she sent impatiently. Sansa wanted very much to start, as unfortunately, Petyr training her to be a dirty little slut ever since they started also made her an impatient one. Her face fell in dismay when she read:

 _Soon... at the liquor store right now._ With some interest, she wrote back again.

_Oh... what are you getting?_

_A Bordeaux, sweet girl... perhaps we can enjoy it the next time you're over_.

For some reason, the thought of Petyr, seasoned, older guy that he was, shopping for expensive wine made him seem so attractive in her eyes. With a blush, she imagined herself, sliding down her panties, going to work on herself in front of him in his house as he sipped his wine, fully clothed, and watched.

 _Ah ah ah.._. her phone buzzed, startling her out of that embarrassing fantasy, _not yet, my sweet. Don't you see I know what you're thinking, you naughty girl?_

Sansa exhaled. _Punish me?_

_What do you think I've been doing?_

She could almost see the smirk that came with that last text, and she hated him for making her wait. Just as she was crossing and uncrossing her legs, her dad looked over.

"What's got you all antsy, Sansa? You haven't stopped moving! And you're texting like a bloody madwoman... has Margaery really got nothing better to do?"

Sansa smiled a little. "She's bored out of her mind."

"Yes... probably because there's no keg parties or 'hot boys' to liaison into bed this time of year," he muttered.

"Oh, on the contrary, dad," she laughed, "Margaery's in Barbados with her family. With her brother Loras there, there'll be hot boys around all the time." _But none hotter than Petyr...._

Sansa looked down at another buzz. There was a picture attached, and she let out a tiny, audible gasp when she read the caption.

 _See what you do to me in public?_ It said, with a picture of Petyr holding his cock out in a public washroom through his unzipped fly, pre-cum already oozing out of the swollen head. Sansa just about moaned, then remembered she was still in a room with her dad. That was it... she had to get to her room. Making a dash for it, she wished Ned's favorite team good luck and reminded him Robb and Arya would be home soon to watch with him.

Opening her phone once more, she found a short, seven second video waiting. Chewing on her bottom lip, she opened it excitedly, and watched as Petyr stroked his hand up his hard shaft, then down, bucking his hips forward. She could hear his restrained, deep groans echoing in the background, groans that she wished she could rip from him by sucking on his neck as he fucked her hard with that cock.

 _Very nice,_ she wrote back with a little heart, then she sent another one:  _Don't finish without me..._

Petyr wrote back.

_Don't worry. I have more self control than you, and I know how to hide an erection. Speak in ten, when I'm home? x_

_Yes_.

Sansa grinned, then heard the front door open again. In walked the entire family, chattering and squabbling. Ugh... at least nobody would hear her over how loud they were being- but then again, when were the Starks not loud? She could audibly hear Ned telling Cat that Petyr had come to see her, and heard Cat tell him she'd call him back and invite him to the dinner they were going to this Friday.

Ned predictably protested, as did Robb, claiming he got "creepy vibes" from him, but Cat reminded Ned that Petyr was a close friend of hers, and by virtue of that, _theirs_... as for Robb, she told him to stop hanging around with Theon and his surfer friends who used words like "vibes". Sansa turned back to her phone, waiting for it to ring. Just then, Arya burst in, flopping onto her bed.

"I totally wrecked all those cunt boys in karate today!" she told Sansa, "They were all crying for their mommies when I was done with them." Sansa huffed at her.

"That's nice. Now stop using the word cunt because mum's gonna hear you, and get out of my room, Arya!"

Arya quirked an eyebrow. "Why?" The girl looked around. "What were you doing?"

"None of your business!"

Arya burst out laughing. "Does it have anything to do with that funny buzzing thing I found in your closet?"

"Shut _up_ , Arya!" Sansa cried, "You shouldn't even know what that is!"

"I don't," Arya shrugged, then grinned. "...really."

Sansa rolled her eyes, and shoved her little sister. "Don't come in, I'm busy."

"Ooooh, who're you busy with?"

"Go away, Arya!"

"Alright, fine!" the little girl snorted, and Sansa shut her door. With that, she checked her phone, and saw that she had a missed call.

"Shit," she whispered, cursing her little sister, and called Petyr back. He answered after a few rings.

"Have you started without me then, sweetling?" Petyr asked, that calm, controlling voice making Sansa lay down on her bed.

"N-no... of course not. Just Arya being a little shit. I'd never start without you."

"Good... I look forward to hearing your sweet moan with that first push of your fingers into your soaking wet cunt."

Sansa gasped a little, and smoothed a hand down her stomach to her panties, rubbing herself with the heel of her hand.

"Nice and slow, my sweet... yes, like that," Petyr coached, and Sansa heard the creaking of something on the other end, then a zip.

"Are you touching yourself now?" Sansa asked him, and Petyr hunmed his confirmation, rustling as he got out of his pants.

"What would you have done to me if I had stayed longer?" he asked, "If your father hadn't have come home?"

"I would've sucked your cock," Sansa replied, biting her lip and blushing at her own words. She exhaled softly, dragging her fingertips over her sensitive bud. "Petyr, I'm so wet for you."

"Good... I'm there with you, Sansa... over top of you now... let me hear you."

"Petyr... oh, daddy..."

"What do you want, Sansa?"

"I want you to fuck me..."

"Getting greedy... I fucked you this morning."

"But I want you again!"

"And you shall get it, princess... be a good girl for daddy, and you'll get everything you ever wanted in this world."

"Oh... I'm being so good, I'll do anything, daddy-"

"Shhh, Sansa; don't want Ned meddling any further. Listen to my voice... have you been using your fingers?"

"Y-yes..."

"Good... keep going, softly now... I want to hear your little breaths..." Sansa could hear Petyr struggling to remain in control, but he was losing his resolve as he tugged himself slowly with rhythm, listening to her moans.

"You're so big," Sansa whispered, and Petyr groaned. "I want to ride you... Petyr, let me ride you," she moaned, imagining running her hands through his salt and pepper chest hair as she held him down.

"Of course... anything you want, I will give you." With another groan, he spoke again. "Tell me... did you truly save yourself for me?"

Sansa opened her eyes at the question, continuing her unrelenting pace to keep up with Petyr. She thought back to her high school days, never being interested in the horny guys her age.

"Well, not for you... I just liked the idea of keeping my virginity intact for as long as possible, until the right man came around."

"And you think I'm the right man, do you? I'm certainly not as young and spry as your classmates may be..."

Sansa smirked. "No. I think you're a man as old as my father, that I really shouldn't be getting involved with. But I don't want any of the stupid, juvenile boys my age. All they care about is beer pong and quickies in the bathroom... you've shown me that sex can be so much more."

"I'm glad you haven't tired of me yet," he smiled, "Although, I'm not above a quickie in the bathroom, if the mood calls for it."

"Oh, Petyr, fuck..." she moaned, stroking her inner walls. A few more moments of listening to each others pleasure passed.

"Sansa... I'm afraid I can't last..."

"Harder, please, don't stop," she whispered. Part of her wished she had her vibrator with her, or the eight inch dildo she had had to invest in to avoid jumping Petyr everytime they met. But she couldn't be bothered to go find them now to get herself off- her fingers and the sound of Petyr's voice was enough. Imagining his twitching smirk under his neatly trimmed mustache, Sansa shuddered out a tiny sigh as she came hard.  
There was silence over the phone.

"Did you come?" Petyr asked her, in that stern, commanding voice. Sansa caught her breath.

"Yes."

With a deep moan, Sansa heard Petyr climax as well, jerking himself quickly for a few glorious moments before relaxing with a few breaths.

When all was said and done, both were spent. "I miss you," Sansa said softly, pulling her shorts back up. Petyr picked the phone back up, taking her off of speakerphone.

"I know... but I can't come over all the time, or it will get suspicious."

"Well, I heard that mum was going to invite you to dinner at the restaurant we usually go to on the weekend."

Petyr smiled. "Ah. I'll be sure to accept, then."  
Sansa smiled, closing her eyes.

"Goodbye, daddy."

"Goodnight, my love."


	2. Chapter 2

"It was so kind of you to invite me tonight," Petyr commented, spearing a tube of pasta.

"It's the least we could do," Catelyn smiled, "You've always been such a true friend." Petyr hummed, and across the table, Sansa busied herself with twirling her own fettucini to avoid staring; she couldn't tear her eyes away for long, though. Petyr looked so good tonight- black slacks, dark button up... gods, she just wanted to tear the buttons off that thing and lick his chest, all the way down to that V...

"Hello!" Robb laughed, waving his fork in front of her. Sansa blinked, and turned sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled, "Did you say something?" Robb put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mr. Baelish, has Sansa told you that she's going into her third year of university?"

"Sansa's told me a great deal about herself," he said, "Although I must admit, I haven't heard much about school, other than her major."

"Oh," Sansa said, looking at Petyr in mock excitement, "Yes. I'm looking forward to it- political science and history are wonderful electives."

"I agree," Petyr replied, "I always loved political science myself... perhaps I could offer some assistance, if ever you find you need it." 

"You'd be a fool not to take him up on that, Sansa," Catelyn laughed, "Petyr was always so good at it in school, too." She turned to Petyr. "It's a marvel you didn't end up working in government office, truly." Petyr chuckled.

"Maybe one day." This sent Sansa into a whole different fantasy- Petyr, prime minister, with her, by his side, the two of them taking over the world and fucking whenever they so pleased... ugh, she did not need this at dinner.

-"For the time being, though," Petyr continued, "The business of owning some of the finest clubs in the city suits me just fine, Cat," he assured, "I couldn't have asked for a better living." Ned stifled a huff at Petyr's boasting.

"How impressive," Sansa said shyly, blinking over at Petyr, "That must take so much hard work and dedication, Mr. Baelish."

"What can I say? I'm a self made man. And please, my dear..." he shot a wicked smirk Sansa's way, "Call me Petyr." Ned narrowed his eyes as Sansa exhaled a heavy breath, squeezing her legs together beneath the table. Arya nudged her.

"Get me another drink?"

"Get it yourself!" the nineteen year old groaned, nudging her back.

"I want an alcoholic one, and the waiter's right there, oh my god!" the thirteen year old muttered, then rolled her eyes.

"I'm not contributing to your juvenile delinquency," Sansa snapped. Next to her, Jon shushed Arya, and slipped the rest of his margarita into her glass, Arya glancing around with a conspiratorial little grin. Her and Jon did their secret handshake, and the second eldest Stark spoke up as a diversion.

"Mr. Baelish, we've known you for years, but I've never even thought to ask... which clubs do you own?" Jon asked, taking a bite of his club sandwich. Petyr's eyes shifted, and he opened his mouth slowly. Sansa also looked up, realizing she was probably the only one in the family who knew Petyr owned at least one underground strip club. When she had learned, she didn't speak to him for a month- now, over time, she had adjusted to the idea; she found it to be kind of hot, really... Of course, she was most likely alone in that view.

"Most of them are located in the King Street's Landing district of downtown," he said carefully, "Others, I own in Port Eyrie, on the east side of Westeros. They're, shall we say... adult entertainment?"

Jon seemed to get the idea, a light blush gracing his pale skin, and Robb tossed a napkin over at him, mouth turning up.

"You should spend a night there, Jon! Time you became a man, anyway."

"Shut up, Robb, I'm growing a beard and I'm 22 years old!"

"And I'm 24 with a bloody full one, doesn't change the fact that you've never touched a girl."

"Robb!" Catelyn and Ned said at the same time, Cat covering Bran's ears, and Robb burst out laughing, Jon joining in despite the insult. Petyr looked down with a little smile, glad the attention had shifted off of his business affairs. As he looked up, he noticed some of the cream from Sansa's alfredo in the corner of her mouth. Studying it, he imagined her parting her lips, allowing him drag his thumb up and clean it for her, before taking those lips between his, lifting her legs and letting him slip his hands beneath that lovely dress... careful not to tear the delicate fabric, careful not to bruise her delicate skin- 

"Let's get dessert!" Bran suggested, and Ned nodded, keeping his eyes narrowed Petyr's way. Petyr simply smiled cordially back. The entire Stark family got chocolate cake, except for Jon, who got a cookie pizza, and Sansa, who got her favorite, -

"A square of lemon cake, please," Petyr told the server, grinning over at Sansa. He hated lemon cakes, the taste only appealing to him if he was licking it out of Sansa's mouth, but tonight, he planned to discard the cake altogether... Sansa already knew his master plan by way of their code word. This was the only time she would get to see him tonight, so they were going to make the most of it, no matter what it took.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back," the student said, getting up and heading toward the bathroom. She didn't need to turn around to know that Petyr was following.

"A good idea, actually," he nodded, "Perhaps someone could point me the way of the men's room... this is my first time here, I'm afraid I've got a terrible sense of direction." Cat hummed.

"I think it's up those stairs to the right. Just follow Sansa, she knows where she's going."

"Thank you," Petyr mumbled with a smile, and walked after Sansa, careful not to keep his eyes fixated on her ass for too long. By now, he could already feel himself stir in his pants, imagining how beautiful she would look with that dress off...

"Don't make it obvious," Sansa hissed, "You're practically salivating. Which one of us is the salacious teenager here?" 

Petyr smiled, glancing around to assess their surroundings and possible witnesses. "We should do this in the men's room, it's less of a distraction to smuggle you in there."

"Oh of course, nothing's suspicious about a young girl gallivanting on into the men's room!" Sansa scoffed, "Really Petyr, I thought you were good at this."

"Do you have any suggestions then, my love?" Petyr smirked, and Sansa glanced both ways before grabbing him by the belt and catching him off guard.

"Just follow me."

They made it into the women's, and thankfully at this time of night, there wasn't anyone there.

"The gods are smiling on us tonight," Petyr mumbled. Sansa turned.

"Are they?" She pulled him closer by his belt loop, backing them up against the wall. "Want you," she murmured, untucking his expensive dress shirt.

"I can see that," Petyr smiled, kissing the nape of her neck. Sansa tilted her head back, allowing him better access to her sweet spot, and Petyr rolled up her skirt at the same time. Working on his belt, Sansa finally pulled the buckle free, and she reached into his waist band to pull out his cock. He was only half hard, so she licked her palm and started stroking him, thumb brushing the head gently on every upstroke.

" _Oh_ , Sansa," Petyr whispered into her hair, then lifted her up, taking her into a stall and holding her against the door. The redhead quickly hooked her legs around his backside, and reached down to roll a condom she had pulled from his pocket onto him.

"You're ready?" she asked, squirming.

"I am."

Without another word, he slipped the head of his cock into her wetness, eliciting a delicate noise from Sansa. "Shhh, my love," Petyr said softly, grazing his thumb over her lower lip affectionately, "We don't want anyone to hear what we're doing."

"But what if someone comes in?" Sansa asked, only half coherent by now.

"Then they will wonder why the stall at the end is banging on its own." Sansa grinned.

"Go harder," she whispered, desperate to make it back in a reasonable amount of time, "They'll wonder why we're taking so long."

"Remember last time you told me to go harder, sweetling?" Petyr asked huskily, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "The condom broke." Sansa laughed.

"Well, I didn't get pregnant then, I don't think I will now." She leaned in, kissing just under his ear, where she knew it drove him wild.

"Please, Petyr."

He smirked, and began thrusting faster, the stall door protesting against its hinges with every push of force. "Oh," Sansa moaned, "Yes, like that..."

Petyr knew they had to finish soon to avoid awkward speculation when they returned, so he took it upon himself to do something Sansa always fell for. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Petyr whispered in her ear, brushing her hair back tenderly, "I assume you are, if your euphoric facial expressions are anything to go by. Don't you know how hard I am for you, Sansa? You're more beautiful than any woman I've ever seen... Daddy's good little whore." 

"Fuck," she hissed, rolling her hips into him and clinging to his back.

"What does it feel like to have my cock inside you? Do you think about it all the time? When you're in class, do you drag your pen between your thighs when no one is watching, just for some relief?"

"Mmm, yes..."

"What do you want, Sansa? What do you dream about?"

"I want you to... oh, fuck me on a table in front of everyone during a seminar."

Petyr's eyebrows lifted at this. "Interesting... how would you feel if I took you out of this washroom right now, and someone walked in on us? What if they saw how much you were loving it, how I could make you beg for my cock?"

"Petyr-"

"Yes, I know you'd like that... I can feel how wet you are." He kissed her temple, then moved back down to her ear. "Come for me, my love."

"Daddy, daddy..." Sansa groaned, and threaded her fingers through his dark hair as he fucked her through her climax. Petyr felt himself tipping over the edge as well, and, making sure Sansa was satisfied, allowed himself to come after one more thrust.

"How was that, my sweet?" Petyr asked, kissing her face, then down to her neck, lower still to her exposed collarbone.

"Amazing," Sansa whispered, swallowing, "You're fucking amazing." They stepped out of the stall, and Sansa went to leave- before Petyr put a hand on her chest, restraining her.

"I'll go first," he said, "You have the excuse of re-applying your makeup to last you longer."

Sansa smiled. "Very true." She waited a couple of minutes before going back to the table as well, where she found her family bored out of their minds waiting: Arya and Jon playing with the barrel of monkeys the restaurant had provided as little favours, Bran struggling to keep his eyes open, Catelyn finishing the last of her cake with some help from Robb with the icing, and Ned full on conked out at the head of the table. 

"You're back," Cat commented with a yawn.

"Finally," Ned jolted awake, one eyelid fluttering, "How long does it take to use the bathroom, anyway? What were you doing in there, finding Wonderland?"

"There was a line," Petyr supplied helpfully, "For both, I'm afraid. Quite a wait."

"Oh," Ned muttered, "Well, let's go home, yeah? Petyr, how about a lift?"

"Oh, I live extremely close to here," Petyr assured, "The walk will be good for me."

"We'll see you soon, then," Cat smiled, and gave him a hug. Petyr nodded once, flashing his eyes over to Sansa quickly before grabbing his things.

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter, but leading up to some good stuff to come ;) ;)

"We'll only be gone for a few days, at most," Catelyn reassured, "There's marmalade in the fridge, bread and everything is on the counter, you know where to find the lemon-"

"Mum, I'm 24," Robb patted his mother on the shoulder, "We'll all be fine with me in charge."

"I know, just make sure Bran has his asthma medicine, and make sure Arya's in bed by ten-"

"Eleven!"

"Ten-thirty. Also, I've set up-"

"Cat," Ned chuckled, kissing her cheek, "They'll be fine. We're only going to visit Ed and Rosalyn in Riverrun- that's two towns over, we won't be gone a year." Catelyn smiled, relaxing a little. 

"Sorry, sorry. I keep forgetting some of my children are adults now."

"Have a good time," Sansa smiled, "Say hi to Uncle Ed for me." Jon waved, and Bran gave Ned and Catelyn a big hug before their parents left.

"Thank god," Arya muttered as the door closed.

Bran nodded. "I thought they were never going to leave." 

Robb chuckled. "It's not going to be any more fun with them gone. I run a tight ship."

"Yeah, sure. You're just going to be watching House of Cards all the time," Arya chided.

"Not if Downton's on," Bran cut in.

"They're both on Netflix," Sansa told them, rolling her eyes.

"Uh, you lot have fun," Jon cut in, "I'm going off camping."

"With _who_?" Robb asked incredulously.

"Oh, Ygritte, Sam, Gilly, Tormund, Pyp, Grenn, Edd, you know- the squad."

"Did you just use the word squad?" Arya wrinkled her nose.

"And you're leaving me alone with these monsters?!" Robb asked, and Arya and Bran tackled their big brother in a fit of giggles. Jon smirked.

"Yeah, I am."

"You bloody deserter!" Robb laughed, trying to push Bran off of his face.

"Hey- I may be a lot of things, but a deserter's not one of them."

"Keep telling yourself that, you little worm... I told Talisa I was busy when she invited me to Spain to visit her family this week. Spain, Jon. Do you know how many times I could have gotten laid in that time?" he whispered.

"More times than Jon!" Arya laughed, accidentally overhearing, and Sansa raised her eyebrows at her little sister.

"Quiet, you," Jon muttered, "I'm convinced this is the big trip. This is when it's all gonna happen."

"Sure," Sansa said, patting Jon on the shoulder sarcastically, "And I'm Jean Grey." The moody brother went off to his room to pack for his excursion, sulking.

"I guess it's just us lot, then," Robb sighed, looking around at everyone, "More s'mores and ice cream for us." Sansa smiled to herself. She'd be spending a lot of time away as well... at Petyr's place. She'd heard from him that it's a big house on the outskirts of town, and she'd been desperate to see it. Now, she'll finally get the time.

"I'm going to go find out if Margaery's doing anything tomorrow," Sansa said, excusing herself from the family huddle. Once she was in her room, she excitedly fell on her bed and pulled up Petyr's contact, typing out:

_Hey you. Parents are out of town! No, not thinking of a house party- thinking of you._

She added a little kissy face emoji at the end, and waited for a response. Not recieving one immediately, she flipped onto her back, taking a picture of herself biting her lip and showing a little cleavage in her thin white camisole. Reviewing it and throwing a light filter on the picture, she sent it off, and waited again, imagining what his reaction would be to the picture. Biting her lip, she remembered the last time he touched her... it had been at that restaurant, and _oh_ , he had been so good... 

Not hearing anything for another ten minutes, Sansa groaned, tossing her phone away. He was probably too busy watching House of Cards, as Robb was currently making everyone do, she could hear. She was about to send another selfie, revealing enough to coax a reply out of Petyr, but decided against it... she didn't want to bother him if he truly was busy.

Sauntering out to the living room, she flopped down on the couch in the fort of pillows Arya had built and snuggled up to her sister. Bran and Robb were beside them, and even Jon had joined on the floor to watch. 

"What's this, it's not House of Cards," Sansa murmured, stealing some of Arya's M&Ms.

"National Lampoon's Vacation," Robb grinned, "Dad would be pissed we watched it without him, so nobody breathe a word, aye?"

"Aye," the Stark clan repeated together, and settled in to watch the movie.

A couple of hours later, when it was over, Sansa went back to her room to reach for her phone. Checking, she had one new message: it was from Petyr.

_Very nice... although, I regret to inform you, I will be out of town as well this week on important business._

Sansa's heart sank, and she shut her door, sitting against it and dialling his number. After three rings, he finally answered with a deep breath.

"Sansa, I know what you're-"

"What the hell?!" Sansa hissed, "My parents finally leave, and that's when you choose to go on a stupid business trip!"

"Sansa, I didn't choose-"

"You own those places of yours, you can easily reschedule!"

"Not when it comes to something like this. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Petyr," Sansa moaned, and Petyr sighed heavily on the other side.

"It was poor planning on my part, yes," he said softly, and Sansa sighed as well, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No, you couldn't have known. I'm sorry for being such a bitch," she moped.

"Don't apologize, Sansa... we can still Skype, yes?"

"Fine."

"Don't sound so excited."

"Fine."

"Sansa."

"Ugh, _fine_ Petyr! I hope you have a good night."

"...I just lost my chance at sex for the next week, didn't I?"

"Probably."

Petyr breathed out. "Sweet dreams, my love."

"Night." 

Sansa hung up, feeling bitter and petulant, totally unrepentantly so. Crawling into bed, she tried her best to drift off... until she heard her door creak open. Looking up curiously, she heard a voice.

"Sansa?" Squinting, she sat up.

"Bran? What are you doing up?"

"I, um..." Her little brother looked down, kicking her carpet, "I kind of miss mum and dad." Sansa nodded, and patted the bed.

"I know you miss them... but isn't it so much more fun without them around?"

Bran nodded slowly. "I suppose." Sansa hugged him closer.

"And you know Robb will take care of you if anything happens, right?" Bran nodded again. Sansa smiled. "They'll only be gone a week. They'll be back in no time." Bran looked up.

"You look a little sad too. Are you alright?"

Sansa smiled. Bran was observant, she'd give him that.

"I'm just... sad, that I won't get to see someone this week that I really wanted to see."

"Who?"

"That doesn't matter. He's going on a bit of a trip, and I can't go with him."

"Why not?"

Bran's question should have been easier to answer... but the thing was, it wasn't. Why couldn't she go with him? Then Sansa got an idea... She got a wonderful, awful idea.

"I don't know," she whispered.

-0-0-0-

The next morning, just as Sansa was about to call Petyr to propose her idea, she heard the doorbell ring. She waited, and Arya called out, "It's Mr. Baelish!" She put down her lemon puff cereal and walked over to the front entrance, where Petyr was standing in a form fitting shirt and jeans. She smiled slyly, realizing she was only in her tiny sleeping shorts and an ill-fitting crop top. Petyr had to tear his eyes off of her to talk.

"I was just dropping in to speak with Cat about an upcoming reunion," he lied for the sake of everyone else present, "Is she around?"

"I'm afraid both my parents are out of town at the moment, Mr. Baelish," Sansa informed him, quirking an eyebrow. Arya left to head back to the kitchen, so Sansa had a moment. Leading her out to the porch, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I came to say goodbye, in an effort to ease your frustration with me." She smiled.

"I have the perfect solution."

"A solution?" he frowned apprehensively, since he knew how smart and manipulative Sansa had grown to become.

"I can just come with you," she shrugged. Petyr shook his head.

"No."

"Wait, but-"

"Sansa, it's in Las Vegas, I'm not about to-"

"What, you're not about to take me to sin city because you're worried about how raunchy it is there? Have you taken a look at me?! I'm _nineteen_!"

"And I'm forty-two, that doesn't change the fact that you're not coming with me."

"Do you have any idea how bored I would be without you?!"

"You'll manage."

"Please, please let me come with you."

"Sansa, enough about it!" Petyr said, turning around, "If something happened to you, how would we explain it?"

"Nothing will!"

"That's what the dead man says before he's killed. Listen to me- _listen_ \- you don't understand how boring the road trip there would be for you, and I'm not staying in Vegas for anything fun- one night there to deal with my affairs at my club, then I'm out." 

"Do you think I would enjoy myself any more here? Jon's not even staying, he's fucking off to god knows where this afternoon with his Scottish girlfriend Yvette or Anette or something and his posse of fucking idiots!"

"All the more reason for you to stay home and look after your siblings."

"Don't act all parental with me, it's creepy. Now are you going to let me come or not?"

"No."

Sansa deflated, and crossed her arms. "Fine."

"Stop saying fine, like you're a child."

"That's obviously what you think I am."

"Don't you know by now how much I care for you?! I don't want anything happening to you!"

"Fine," Sansa repeated, and walked up the steps, ignoring Petyr's protests of her name and closing the door.

"Who was that?" Robb called through a mouthful of eggs.

"Santa," Sansa snapped, and walked into her room. Robb and Jon looked at each other, shrugging.

"Are you PMSing or something?" Arya asked, following her big sister.

"Arya, I swear to god, I am NOT in the mood!"

"Geez, somebody's got their pad on upside down," Arya muttered, but thankfully left.

Sansa rolled her eyes, sighing into a pillow. Staring up at the ceiling, she thought of what she could do this week... Margaery was back, she could visit her... her friend had a nice pool and a cabana with a fully stocked bar, so that would be alright... Or, she could message Jeyne and ask if she wanted to visit from her old hometown...

Ugh. The worst part of this week would be her inability to properly masturbate- with her siblings ever present in the household, there was no way she could keep quiet enough. 

Suddenly, she heard her phone go off, and checked drearily- one word from Petyr:

 _Fine_.

Catching on, Sansa's eyes lit up, and she jumped up to look out her window. His sleek black car was there, waiting. Squealing to herself and packing a bunch of random clothes in a backpack, she checked her reflection, and ran out to the door.

"I'll be gone for the next few days, see you!" she called, but Robb stood.

"Ah, ah, back here now, young lady. Where do you think you're going?" Sansa scowled.

"Road trip with Marg, Loras and Renly." Robb threw up his arms.

"We're dropping like flies around here! It'll just be me and Ghost by the end of this week at the rate we're going." The white family husky gave a whine in response, and Robb nodded at the dog.

"Oh shut up, you've still got Bran and Arya," Sansa replied, slinging her backpack over one shoulder and checking to make sure she had all her ID with her.

"You said Loras and Renly... I don't like the idea of you spending time with that many boys at once."

"Uh, have you _met_ Loras and Renly?" Sansa asked, successfuy masking her lie. Jon huffed a chuckle too, and Robb crossed his arms, contemplating this.

"Alright, you can go. Be careful, stay in touch, and... yada, yada, I won't tell mum."

"Thanks Robb, you're the best!" Sansa said, quickly hugging him before shutting the door and racing out to the car.

Arya blinked, standing beside Robb. "See you next week, I'm going to Disney World." 

"Sit down Arya." 

Sansa grinned as she jogged out. "What changed your mind?" she asked Petyr, slipping on her aviators.

"What do you think?" Petyr asked, eyes dropped down to briefly gaze at her cleavage and tiny shorts, and he started the engine. Sansa tied her hair up in a bun, unable to stop the grin on her face- she couldn't wait for the first motel they checked into on the way there. 


	4. Chapter 4

The car tore down the empty interstate, Sansa letting the warm wind blow on her face from the window. Petyr's car smelled of winter mint and musk, a smell she had become addicted to.

"How much longer?"

"I told you it would be boring."

"I'm not bored, I'm just... restless."

Petyr glanced over at his traveling companion.

"Yes, I can see that. Perhaps you should try taking a nap?"

"I think I should play my music over the stereo, cause this seventies folk playlist is literally making me want to die." Petyr looked less than thrilled as Sansa took out her phone and connected to the Bluetooth, but he wasn't about to refuse. No, he had done enough of that already. Sansa began to bop her head around to the pop song she had put on... _Cheerleader_ by OMI, her lockscreen read. Petyr himself found that he didn't mind the rhythm of it, tapping the steering wheel along with the beat. After a minute, Sansa laughed out loud.

"You're enjoying it!"

"It's not horrible," Petyr smirked, "Is this what you normally listen to?"

"If I'm in the mood," Sansa shrugged. The way that she was dancing, gyrating in her seat to the beat was getting Petyr in the mood, and Sansa watched curiously as he readjusted himself in his seat.

"Now who's the restless one?" Sansa grinned, and Petyr's smile twitched as he turned back to the road. Sansa's gaze dropped down to Petyr's jeans, where they had begun to tighten ever so slightly around his cock. "Are you hard for me?" Sansa whispered in Petyr's ear, draping herself over one of his shoulders.

"Is your seat belt on?" Petyr asked, not looking over.

"Do you care?" Sansa breathed, ghosting her lips over his ear. Petyr exhaled through his nose, sly smile returning to his face.

"No... I don't." With that, the redheaded girl bit her bottom lip, trailing her graceful hands down to Petyr's fly, where she unzipped it carefully and began massaging Petyr's bulge through his boxers. The man above her tried to keep a straight face, even tried to resist reaction, but failed.

"Right off the bat, hm?" Petyr asked fondly, and Sansa blinked up at him with those seductive blue eyes.

"I just couldn't wait," she mumbled petulantly, and Petyr's breathing became a little laboured as she went back down. Thank god there was no one else on the road, because there would have been a terrible crash otherwise when Sansa brought her mouth to Petyr's clothed erection, sucking gently through the fabric.

"Fuck," Petyr murmured, clenching his jaw and gripping the wheel a little tighter, "I'm going to have to teach you some patience later, Sansa. It's time your daddy gave you some rules- you won't learn anything if I just give you what you want." Sansa visibly shuddered at this, squirming even more to reach as Petyr kept driving.

After thirty seconds of solid torture, Sansa finally reached into Petyr's boxers, pulling his flushed cock out. It already had beads of pre-cum leaking from the head, which Sansa quickly swept up with her tongue. Petyr kept his control; to his credit, he could always manage to stay calm through anything. Sansa kitten licked the tip of Petyr's cock before she truly delved any further, deep throating him to the back of her mouth enough to rip a groan from Petyr's throat. She looked up, batting her pretty eyelashes at him and popping off.

"I want you to come in my mouth." She said it so frankly and straight-faced, that Petyr felt himself twitch against her cheek. Sansa must have liked that, as she took him back in her mouth, tightening her lips around him expertly and running her tongue along the vein.

"Do you remember the first time you did this?" Petyr rasped, voice reduced to a scraping lull from his level of arousal. Sansa hummed in confirmation, and Petyr smiled. "You were in grade eleven. I was asked to babysit, and drop you off at your school dance. You never made it to that dance." Sansa shook her head, popping off for a moment.

"I cried for an hour after that. I thought I was crap at it."

"You were," Petyr chuckled, threading his fingers through her fine ginger hair, "But that, my sweet, is what made you such fun. Your impressionability... you were so eager to learn quickly."

"You taught me so well," Sansa moaned, and Petyr sucked on his bottom lip, trying his best to maintain his coherence. Sansa went back to work on him, until she heard him swear. Assuming it was because he was close, she sucked even harder, but Petyr quickly stopped her, tapping her head.

"Sansa... Sansa, up! There's roadside patrol." Giggling maniacally, Sansa pulled off again, wiping her glistening lips with her little finger. The thrill of doing something this dangerous for the first time was making her unbelievably wet.

"Where?"

"Up there."

"Why did you make me stop?"

"Because patrol will stop me. A deserted road like this, they always stop you."

"Ooh... how many times have you been out here?" Sansa asked, taking the wheel as Petyr tucked himself away and did up his fly again.

"Since before you were even born," he replied with a smile, and rolled his window down as the policeman flagged them over. "Good afternoon, officer. What can I do for you?"

"Take your sunglasses off. What's your name?"

"Petyr Baelish."

"And her?"

"My daughter, Alayne."

"Show me your license." Petyr nodded compliantly, resting his shades on his head.

"Alayne, would you be a dear and get me my wallet?" Sansa reached into the glove compartment.

"Of course, daddy." Petyr's lips turned up in a slight smirk, but dropped it as he turned back to the officer.

"There you are." The officer examined it, looked at Petyr, who hoped that he wouldn't ask Sansa for ID as well... then the cop nodded slowly.

"Alright, good to go. Safe travels, sir, ma'am, and have a nice day."

"You as well," Petyr replied smoothly, and slipped his sunglasses back on. Back on the road, Sansa snorted.

"You could be carrying fifty pounds of coke and a dead body back there, and you could stave any cops off your scent."

"Who's to say I'm not?"

"Touche..." Sansa grinned, clucking her tongue. "So... I'm your daughter, eh?"

"What was I supposed to say, my teenage fuck buddy?" Sansa put a hand on her chest in mock offense, and Petyr smirked again.

"I'm more than that!"

"I know. Now... I believe it's time you finished what you started." Sansa returned to her previous position.

"I must say Petyr, you're excellent at hiding a boner in front of the police."

"A sentence I never thought I would hear from your pretty little mouth," Petyr smiled, gripping the steering wheel tighter once more as Sansa pulled him out again.

"So big," she whispered teasingly, "And so _hard_... what if I just left you like this until we reached the motel?"

"Don't you dare," Petyr growled.

"Getting worked up, are we? How would you feel if I did... this?" Sucking softly on just Petyr's head, he let out a low moan, and came in her mouth, a little dribbling down her lip. Sansa swallowed with an obscene lick to her lips, and sat back up in her own seat. "Good. Now that that's taken care of..." She pressed play again on her song. Petyr chuckled.

"I am starting to regret bringing you on this trip."

"Are you?" Sansa asked, batting her eyelashes at him, and Petyr sucked in a breath, eyes returning to the road for the sake of their safety.

A little bit later, they made it to the Vale Motel along the side of the road, the first civilization they had seen in miles save for a few derelict gas stations that looked like they were directly out of The Devil's Rejects. Even the motel was a little creepy and remote, but they couldn't very well sleep in the car- it was too compact for the both of them to comfortably stretch out. Petyr made sure to grab some condoms from the glove compartment before going in.

Of course at the desk, he had to ask for two beds in the room to quiet the strange looks the man was giving them, but Sansa surprised him by taking some initative herself.

"I'm so excited to go to Six Flags, dad!" she murmured with a huge smile, grasping his arm. The concierge, who was a little older and heavy set with a name tag that read "Yohn Royce", raised his head to look at the two.

"Ah, you're related? Interesting... your mother must have the reddest hair," he commented to Sansa, and Petyr cut in.

"More auburn, really." Sansa stepped on his foot, and the guy continued. "So, on your way to Valencia, are you?" he smiled, "Lovely area. Any special occasion?" Petyr side eyed Sansa before playing along.

"Just wanted to congratulate my daughter on an exemplary semester of school." Before Royce could ask what her major was, Petyr steered them toward their room, which they had gotten to be as far from the front desk as possible, and Sansa sent a friendly nod Royce's way.

"Why did you do that?" Petyr inquired in a hushed voice as they walked. Sansa shrugged.

"He was eyeing us suspiciously ever since we came in, I picked up on it right away. I think he knew something was going on between us, so I dispelled any ideas while I had the chance." Petyr smiled.

"You're a smart girl."

"I know."

They rounded the corner to their room, and let themselves in, dumping their stuff. Sansa jumped onto the bed closest the window, and Petyr placed his things carefully on his own bed. The sun was going down over the dunes, and Sansa sighed, looking out the cheap blinds lining the window.

"I've never seen the desert before. Lived so close to it all my life, and my parents never took us."

"Ned strikes me as the type to disallow a family trip to sin city, Sansa," Petyr laughed, taking off his shoes, and Sansa turned.

"Of course, but the least he could have done was take us through the Mojave- this is beautiful!"

Petyr shrugged. "A tad dull... though, I'm the one who commutes here every six months or so, so my opinion is unfair."

"You know what's unfair?" Sansa asked, tossing her long legs over the side of her bed. Petyr raised an eyebrow in question. "How fucking handsome you look right now." Interest sparked, he peered over at her, and found her standing.

"Those shorts are ridiculously small," Petyr whispered, eyes running up the length of her gorgeous, milky smooth legs.

"Do you like them?" Sansa asked, "They were a whole day's tips, got them from Stitches, and that's a day's too much for a starving student."

"I think they're very flattering," Petyr smirked.

"Yeah, because they hug my ass," Sansa laughed, and sauntered over to the bed. What Petyr assumed was just a good night's kiss became something else as Sansa climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.

"You expect a lot of me in one day," Petyr said pointedly, and Sansa smirked right back.

"I'm sure you can get it up twice over a few hours... plus, you can't leave me unsatisfied." Rolling her hips once, Petyr already felt himself stir, and he commended Sansa's ability to arouse him any given time of day.

"I feel something," Sansa whispered, rolling again over where Petyr's cock was growing against her ass. Hands gravitating to her hips, Petyr guided her along as she gyrated. Eventually, the two got frustrated with the clothing between them, and got rid of the constrictions. Sansa unrolled the condom onto his erection, and lifted up and over to sink down onto Petyr, groaning at the feeling of being so full. Petyr's head hit the pillow, watching Sansa do the work on top of him and arch her back perfectly. Bracing himself with his knees, Petyr reached up, pulling Sansa down for a kiss as he began to thrust into her motions as well, causing the girl to gasp. Petyr was a little too tired from the road to do much else, but Sansa seemed to be doing just fine, bouncing up and down on him.

"Petyr..." she breathed, " _Petyr_ , daddy, please..."

"Daddy's got you," Petyr murmured huskily in her ear, and, with little to no clitoral stimulation, Sansa came hard, rocking roughly as she rode out her climax. She must have been more excited than Petyr had thought... With a punched out noise, Petyr came too, eyes sliding shut and face contorting; when he opened them, he found Sansa's blue eyes searching his.

"Love you," she whispered, and kissed his nose before getting off, tumbling over to her bed. Petyr smiled fondly, tying off the condom. He walked over to the trash bin in their room, enduring a wolf whistle from Sansa at his naked backside.

"Damn!" she called, and Petyr put a finger to his lips.

"Get some rest."

"Vegas tomorrow?"

"Vegas tomorrow."

Sansa settled in with a happy sigh, sated and comfortable. Petyr slipped into his own bed, and after rearranging his pillow, watched as Sansa blearily got up, and, as if she was a zombie, walked slowly over to Petyr's bed, getting in. Picking his arm up and putting it around her, she mumbled, "You know, this is the first time we've actually slept together. Like, for real."

"Mmm," Petyr replied, completely at peace with the feeling of Sansa's graceful body wrapped around his. After a moment, he murmured, "Goodnight, my sweetling."

" _Nfft Pmmtmm,_ " she mumbled from where her face was pressed into his chest, and Petyr smiled, switching off the lamp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a character building chapter, (even though this fic has little to zilch plot lol) but like winter, more smut is coming.

It was nine AM when Petyr woke himself up. He had been thrusting into something, which turned out to be Sansa's hand, (of course it was), and that took care of his morning erection fast.

"Good morning," he rasped, voice delightfully deep, like sandpaper. Sansa hummed, grinning up at him.

"Morning. Did I wake you?"

Petyr smiled back, yawning as he regarded the way her red hair cascaded over her shoulders and curtained her heart shaped face. "You look so beautiful in the morning."

"And you get sappy in the morning, it seems," Sansa mumbled, wiggling her eyebrows, "Does my daddy need another hand job to wake him up properly?"

"If you give me another one of those, I'll never gather the energy to get up," Petyr breathed, scratching his head as he heaved his lithe form up to sit. Sansa pulled back the covers.

"Are you going to get your shower first, or am I?"

"Why not save water?" Petyr replied with a suggestive quirk of his eyebrow, and Sansa jumped out of bed, sauntering over to start the water running, stripping down to nothing on the way.

After a half an hour of getting ready, the two were prepared to check out. Sansa was fine with continental breakfast, which the skeevey little place surprisingly offered, but Petyr insisted they could find something better than watery eggs and muffins. Despite this, Sansa still grabbed a lemon danish before they left, just for good measure.

Okay, two.

With a call of, "Have fun at Six Flags!" from Yohn, the two got into the car. After packing the back with their bags, Petyr got back onto the highway, resuming the path from the day before.

During the drive, Sansa had her feet up on the dash, her music once again plugged in.

"Are we there yet?"

"Look around. Do you see buildings, Sansa?"

"I see tumbleweeds."

"Exactly, feet off the dash." Sansa quickly righted her position, and smiled.

"What's it like?"

"What, Las Vegas?"

"Yeah... is it big, loud, fantastic?"

Petyr hesitated, squinting at the open road. "Ehh, it's certainly big, and it's most certainly loud... but fantastic? I suppose it's an acquired taste, my sweet."

"It sounds like you go all the time," Sansa grinned, "You know, you told me you owned all these clubs and stuff, but I never knew how important you were, that you had to drive all the way out here all the time."

Petyr enabled cruise control. "I made an investment seventeen years ago in a few lots out here, when I had an opportunity. Back then, I was a young entrepreneur, fresh out of school with big ideas and master plans. I learned quickly, learned how to win companies over, and earned a lot of money fast. By the time I was twenty-six, I already had two clubs on King's Street Landing, which provided me with the means to invest in an empty lot out here."

"Man," Sansa whispered, "You've worked so hard your whole life."

Petyr shrugged. "Not many people get opportunities like I did, but I had to work for every cent I have now, yes."

"So you just manage your clubs from home now?" Petyr nodded.

"I'm fortunate enough to, but I'm heavily involved in every interested investor, like the one I'm meeting with today. To become a successful businessman-"

"You've got to climb the ladder," Sansa finished. Petyr looked over to her fondly.

"You're the only person in this world I couldn't possibly outsmart, do you realize that?" Sansa sighed dramatically.

"Perhaps I'll just have to take over your clubs one day and be your little protege..."

"Says the political science major," Petyr smirked, and Sansa laughed.

Her phone suddenly went off, interrupting the music and their conversation.

"Oh, shitballs! It's Robb," she hissed. Answering after three rings, she cleared her throat. "Hey! What's... um, up?" She put her brother on speaker phone, biting her lip nervously.

"Sansa Lyarra Stark, I haven't heard from you all night. I thought you were kidnapped or murdered or both."

"You're worse than mum," Sansa rolled her eyes.

"No one is worse than mum," Robb deadpanned. Petyr directed his eyes to the road, feeling as if he were intruding on a personal conversation, but Sansa assured him with a wave of her hand that it was alright.

"So yeah, I'm fine, and all that. Talk to you s-"

"Wait just a minute, now." There was a thick silence, and Sansa was terrified he would demand to talk to Margaery or something. Then he spoke again. "Have you seen my wallet?" Sansa exhaled in relief, covering her eyes.

"How could I have seen your wallet, I'm in Nevada, idiot."

"Oh... oh, fuck me... the little shit's got it."

"Which one?"

"You know which one- ARYA, PUT IT- PUT IT DOWN!" Sansa kept giggling, imagining their little sister running around the house with Robb's wallet. Sansa inspected her nails, running one over a smattering of freckles on her left leg.

"So Jon's gone, I assume?"

"Yeah, left yesterday, right after you. You know that Samwell guy's parents let him use their family camper? Something about anything that gets him out of the house... But man, Sans, Jon's friends are weird." Sansa laughed.

"So is Jon."

"Yeah, but... there's this really strange guy with a full on beard as red as your hair, and he talks like a bloody pirate!" Sansa hummed thoughtfully.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you to ponder Jon's strange friendships, and talk to you later. We're in the middle of a terribly time consuming car chase with a patrol squad, and my tiny bikini top is hard to keep tied with my hands preoccupied like this." Robb grumbled.

"Funny, I don't hear sirens."

"That's because Loras is distracting them with his exotic striptease." Robb choked on whatever he was drinking, and sighed.

"Just... look, be safe, will you? Remember, I'm keeping your secret, so if you come back with hickies and a criminal record, I'm the one who'll have to explain."

"Yeah, alright. Margaery's begging me to get off the phone- bye, Robb."

Petyr glanced over to her after she hung up. "Exotic strip tease?"

"What, do you want one?" Petyr gave a smirk.

"I wouldn't be opposed to the idea. But they'll be plenty of time for that where we're going."

"Wonderful," Sansa murmured, looking out the window, "Where are we now?"

"We'll be getting on the highway to Vegas in a few minutes, about ten before we get to our hotel."

"Which hotel are we staying at?" Sansa asked slowly, and Petyr smirked, flipping on his signal to merge onto the highway.

-0-0-0-

"Good afternoon, Mr. Baelish. May I take your bags?"

"That won't be necessary- we packed light."

"Of course. And this is...?" the pleasant Caesar's Palace staff asked.

"Miss Sansa Stark, my... travelling companion." Sansa rose her eyebrow at Petyr for giving her real name, but Petyr just leaned in.

"No need for a cover here. You're so far from home I could say you were my second wife and nobody would bat an eyelash." The young woman stared around her, in awe of the beautiful Roman architecture. She didn't tell Petyr in fear of sounding like a little girl, but she had always dreamed of visiting a place like this.

"Adequate for the night?" Petyr asked playfully, as the staff gave them their key.

"Are you kidding?! I... I feel like a princess, Petyr," she giggled, kissing him on the cheek. She let an insistently polite bellhop take her bags, despite what Petyr had told them.

"Good. I'll have to deal with my affairs tonight. We don't have much time for leisure, but you can have a good time without me for a few hours. I won't make you stay in the room, but you should stay in the hotel just until I get back, the Strip can get very-"

"I'd like to come with you," Sansa said, lifting her eyebrows.

"To my club?" Petyr asked, skeptically. Sansa nodded. "And... are you sure that's how you would like to spend your time in Vegas? You were so excited about experiencing the night life and all that."

"I came here to spend time with you... I want to know more about you, and this seems a good place to start." Petyr nodded, then took her arm.

"I suppose that shouldn't be a problem. Let's get settled in then, for the time being. I'll see what the boutiques here have in the line of dresses for you." Sansa hid her excited grin, and followed Petyr.

A little bit later, they had gotten ready to leave for the meeting, which was to be held at Petyr's club, a block off the Strip, over drinks. Petyr wouldn't tell her anything about the investor, only that he was a very important man from a very important family. Sansa was curious, but didn't press- she would find out soon enough.

After they got ready, they had about an hour to do as they pleased, so Sansa suggested they "explore" the casino- the wording amused Petyr. He didn't much like gambling, but he didn't mind a stroll through the slots for Sansa's sake.

Linking her arm in his, Sansa admired Petyr as they walked. He had combed his hair into a rather irresistible style, if she said so herself, and had trimmed his beard and mustache neatly after the trip called for a little maintenance. Staring down at his mouth, she bit her lip at the memory of his mustache tickling her upper lip with a kiss...

"Enjoying your fantasy?" he rasped, not even turning his head. Sansa looked away.

"You cleaned up nicely, that's all."

"As did you... black is your colour, sweetling. But... I must suggest you reserve the fantasizing for later. You don't want to ruin those panties before we even get out." Sansa felt her cheeks flush at the suggestion, then tugged at the hem of her form fitting dress up a little.

"Here," Petyr directed them, and they turned left to enter the casino. Although she wasn't twenty one, Sansa could easily pass for it, her height surpassing Petyr's by an inch in the heels she was currently wearing. They walked through the maze of slot machines, the carpet below them a golden optical illusion. Then, Petyr suddenly felt Sansa stop, turning to find her pale as a ghost.

"Oh. Oh, dear god."

"What?" he asked, concerned.

"It's my-"

"Petyr!! Petyr Baelish?! Aha!"

"-Aunt Lysa," Sansa squeaked, whipping around and walking away. Petyr stayed rooted to the spot, caught in the advancing woman's sights already.

"Lysa!" Petyr smiled cordially, silently wishing he had followed Sansa's example of running away. He and Lysa had only met once, which had been enough- two years ago at Christmas, when Petyr had been invited for Christmas Eve festivities at the Stark household. Sansa's aunt had taken quite a liking to him, much to Sansa's (and Petyr's) discomfort, and it only got worse when she had gotten drunk off the eggnog. She had dragged him to the hallway before he left, starting to make out with him, halted only when Sansa stumbled upon them, claiming she was on her way to bed. Thankfully, Sansa was quite different from her aunt- she wasn't a jealous girl, only a little peeved at the time that Petyr had let it go that far. He assured her he had tried to stave off Lysa's advances as best he could, and they left it at that, as Sansa knew how... belligerent, her aunt could be.

All of those uncomfortable memories still fresh in his mind, Petyr grinned and bore it as Lysa, dressed in an ill-fittingly skimpy dress, rushed over.

"Goodness me, fancy seeing you here!" she exclaimed, and Petyr watched on in dismay as she latched herself onto his arm, practically dragging her breasts against him.

"What a pleasant coincidence," he smiled tightly back. "You're here with your... girlfriends?"

"Mmhmm. Must be fate I found you here as well," Lysa hissed back, wiggling her eyebrows, and Petyr felt sick. "Who was that young girl you were with?" she continued, a slight edge to her voice. As if she had any right to be jealous- it was one kiss, two years ago. Bloody madwoman.

"Oh, that was just a casino employee showing me the way over. I must admit, I don't often find myself in casinos- a bad investment of my money, I think."

"She didn't look like an employee," Lysa pressed, gazing over Petyr's shoulder to where Sansa was standing awkwardly by a machine, face hidden by her hair. Petyr inhaled.

"You caught me," he admitted, "The girl is my neice, who I brought with me."

"I didn't know you had a niece!" Lysa shrieked, grinning widely, "Introductions are in order!"

"That wouldn't go well," Petyr tried, catching her arm, "She's a shy girl, with scattered wits. That's why she ran, she... she's rather nervous around new people."

"Oh, well she doesn't need to be frightened of me, I've got plenty of neices! In fact, I was asked by my sister to look after them for the week, but thank the heavens, I had already booked my flight here!" Petyr, still holding Lysa back, watched as Sansa turned to them prematurely... and Petyr's eyes closed.

"Wait a moment... is that...?" Lysa murmured, eyes narrowing, but Petyr just yanked her back, smothering her lips in a kiss. Lysa moaned, clutching onto Petyr's back, and he released her after a moment.

"I have to go. Perhaps I'll see you for the holidays again," Petyr smiled, and left the woman in a haze, struggling to stand as her friends rushed over. Walking over to Sansa, he took her hand and led her down to the doors, taking her out to the street.

"Why does my Aunt Lysa have to be staying _here_ , of all places?" she groaned, brushing her hair back. She didn't seem at all affected by the kiss, as she most likely knew it was a necessity, which just made Petyr admire her more.

"She's not. Her room card was sticking out of her purse, she's staying at the Mirage."

"Probably looking to get laid," Sansa muttered. Petyr gazed over his shoulder.

"It is curious how someone as... god-fearing as your aunt, would be found in a city like this."

"Aunt Lysa is as hypocritical as they come," Sansa said, rolling her eyes, "Anyway, let's forget about her. We've escaped the wicked witch, let's have fun." Petyr smiled.

"We have the night for that. For now... it's time to meet my new shareholder."

They took the car, which had been parked underground, down the strip to the club Petyr was talking about. It was called "Mockingbird."

"I half expected it to be called, "Busty Naked Girls," Sansa smirked, and Petyr put the car in park, sticking a lock on the steering wheel.

"This is a high class establishment, Sansa. I cater to all desires," he murmured, and leaned over to envelop her lips in the best kiss she'd felt in days.

"Mm," was all she could say in response as his lips left hers, and he got out. Taking his hand, she balanced carefully in her stilettos, and weaved through the crowd. Successful was barely the word to cover this club- there was a lineup down the block, which, of course, Petyr and Sansa passed immediately once the bouncer realized who it was. Continuing to weave through, Sansa watched all the lights blink all over the room, illuminating corners where people were groping and kissing, grinding against each other. It made Sansa want to do that herself, right there with Petyr.

"Ah... over here," Petyr smiled, and directed Sansa to a table where a surprisingly short man was sitting, finishing off a beer.

"Mr. Baelish, I presume," he smiled.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to make the acquaintance of such a revered man such as yourself, Mr. Lannister- I must admit, I was pleasantly surprised when I heard a Lannister wanted to invest in a company as... risque as mine."

"My family doesn't seem the type, do we?" the man laughed, then stuck his hand out. "Please, call me Ty. Mr. Lannister's my father, and he's a... how shall I put this?"

"A self righteous asshole?" Sansa supplied, and Tyrion smirked over to her.

"Indeed. One that wouldn't invest in a strip club like I'm doing now- is this your business partner, Mr. Baelish?"

"No," Petyr smiled, "Not yet, I'm afraid."

"Well, you've certainly got the wit to be so, young lady," Tyrion grinned over at Sansa, and immediately, she felt at ease with the friendly man. She hoped Petyr wouldn't fuck him over in any way... though, she realized with a sigh, it seemed like something he would do.

"Onto business then," Petyr said, opening his phone, "You're interested in an investment of 15% in this location, and this location only?"

"Yes."

"I don't normally find myself so interested, but... why, may I ask?" Petyr asked.

"I was cut off from the family business after a... rousing act of rebellion on my part. Despite this, I still have money that I've made for myself, and I wished to invest it somewhere that holds some interest for me."

"You're a smart man," Petyr nodded, "And a smart deal it will be. I can sign over the fifteen percent as soon as this coming Monday, if I may get your signature here." Reaching over to sign some papers, Ty nodded, and shook hands with Petyr again after scrawling his name a couple of times.

"Splendid to meet you, Mr. Baelish."

"And you as well- I do hope you find time to enjoy Vegas."

"Oh, I plan to," Ty grinned, two ladies approaching him as he slid out of the booth with a wink.

"That was it?" Sansa asked incredulously as they walked out, "We came all the way out here for ten minutes?"

"Ten very important minutes," Petyr told her.

"But... isn't there more to it?"

"Well, yes. But that was all I needed to discuss with Mr. Lannister in person. The rest will take care of itself."

"What do you mean?" Petyr sighed, opening the car door for her.

"Tyrion Lannister is, in every sense, as intelligent as they come. He is also a reckless man, and earning the trust of reckless men is a fast and sure way to make money." Sansa still looked confused, so Petyr glanced over at her before starting the car. "He didn't read what he was signing, sweetling. It's nothing big... nothing that will bankrupt him. But he is now responsible for any damages or legal issues that may arise at this particular location of mine, a liability that has plagued me for years."

"Petyr!!"

"Think of it as him managing my affairs out here, nothing more, my love." Sansa huffed, looking out the window.

"He won't see it that way."

She supposed she shouldn't get too involved... even though it put her off a little that a man as nice as Tyrion was getting just a little screwed in all of this. She was sure there was something very illegal about it... but Petyr, most likely, would sway the law in any way he could, as he had proved he was good at doing.

Whatever. She wasn't his partner in crime, after all, she was only a poli-sci major, so it didn't matter to her what he did with his business affairs. "Can we go back to the casino? I want to go to the castle, that casino would be fun!"

"I'd rather not go to the Excalibur."

"Let's get married by Elvis."

"Another time." 

"Ugh, what are we going to do then?"

"Our hotel has a wonderful pool area, and it's open until ten."

Sansa smiled over at her well-dressed partner. She had packed just the thing for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty pool smut coming soon! What happens in Vegas...


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa inspected her reflection in the huge bathroom mirror. At Caeser's Palace, there were four towers, and the tower Petyr had booked held the largest rooms in square feet. It was as if they had their very own living space, overlooking the blinking lights of the strip, and beyond that from their height, the Nevada desert. She tugged at the straps of her bikini top, loosening it a little. Seafoam green looked great on her- and she knew it, too.

Waltzing out of the bathroom, she found Petyr sitting by the window in his black swim shorts. He wasn't terribly muscular, but Sansa appreciated the V of his hipbones and what definition he did have in his chest. Seeing him almost naked made her hungry for more, and apparently Petyr could sense this as he stood.

"You look ravishing, my lady," he bowed with a teasing smirk, "But I'm sure you already knew that." Sansa took his outstretched hand, and the two left the room to go down to the pool.

The sight of the swimming area was truly spectacular; beautiful Roman sculptures, immaculately trimmed bushes, fountains that went on for days... and it all seemed so magical this late at night. They set up their towels on a couple of chairs, and looked around. There weren't many people out, as the pool would be closing soon, but there was enough to merit Petyr's caution.

"Follow me," he said, and they walked over to the far side, where a small pool was waiting, undisturbed.

"This is nice," Sansa grinned, "A little pool all to ourselves." For a split second, she thought of where she was, and what she was doing, compared to what she would have been doing at home... sitting, watching tv with her siblings, listening to Arya bitch about someone. This was much better.

Petyr turned, and already he was undressing her with his eyes. Sansa noticed his stare, and shrugged the left strap of her bikini top off her shoulder, eliciting a dark smile from Petyr. He took the stairs down into the pool, beckoning her with open arms. Sansa didn't hesitate- she sauntered forward, dipping her toe in. The teenager moaned, a low noise that Petyr's cock twitch.

"It's so warm," she whispered, before coming all the way in.

"It is," Petyr nodded, and Sansa swam over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and settling herself in his lap. At this angle, her cleavage was right in front of Petyr's face... a strategic position, from her vantage point. "Are you trying to kill me?" he groaned.

"Not yet," Sansa whispered coyly, "We just got here." Placing a kiss to his neck, just under his jaw, she let out a soft moan at the scratchy shadow outside of his regularly trimmed mustache. He hadn't shaved in a few days, and it turned her on how debauched he looked- like he didn't have time to shave, not with all that they'd been up to.

"Sansa... Sansa, you look so beautiful in this light," Petyr chanted, placing his hands on her hips underwater. He shifted, and Sansa gasped a little, feeling his erection grind against her clit through her suit. She bit her lip, and for a second, the sultry gaze left her eyes as she excitedly giggled.

"I feel so bad doing this," she hissed, and Petyr couldn't help but chuckle at her nerves.

"Nobody will see us, Sansa. It's too dark," he assured, "And nobody is around to see." Sansa nodded, grinding her hips down again in search of the perfect friction.

"Petyr, I want you," she gasped, pawing at his swim trunks. He kissed up her neck, and reached down to envelop her hands in the task of undoing his shorts. When he was finally freed, Sansa moved aside her swim bottoms and positioned him at her entrance. Petyr gently guided her down to sink onto his cock, moaning softly all the way until she was fully seated. The water elevated her so that she was above him, hands resting lazily on his shoulders and breasts still bouncing in his face. Trailing his eyes down her body hungrily, he pulled aside one cup of her bikini, placing his lips over her nipple and sucking. Sansa's reaction was immediate and intense, her pussy contracting hard around him and her back arching. Soon, she leaned forward again as she rolled her hips down again onto him, cradling his head against her chest as they moved together.

"Sansa, my Sansa, you feel amazing," Petyr groaned in that husky, fucked out voice, and Sansa felt herself approaching her climax.

"I'm so wet for you, Petyr, I'm so close..."

"So soon," he said with a breathy laugh, "I can't keep up."

Sansa decided to return the favor then, to hurry things along, and reached down to tweak Petyr's nipples until they were hard. Then she placed kisses down his chest, playing with the smattering of hair and rocking him back against the stone rest. Then, to seal the deal, she surged forward, capturing his mouth and moaning as she pushed him back roughly, sweeping her tongue into his mouth in a quick plight of dominance. His thrusts became stuttered, and Sansa heard him choke as he finally released. As Petyr desperately jerked his hips up to meet hers, Sansa felt his pelvis brush her clit, and she was coming fast, every nerve lighting up under the steamy water.

"Wow," she breathed, sliding off and floating beside him.

"Yes," Petyr chuckled, running a hand through his hair, "Sex in a hot tub should be on everyone's bucket list."

Sansa glanced over. "How many times have you done it?"

Petyr gave her a cryptic smirk, and offered her a hand. "Shall we?"

Letting it go, she took his hand, and they got out, wrapping towels around themselves. It was a little chilly in the night air, especially for Sansa and her dripping wet hair, so Petyr hugged her close under his arm, the warmth radiating from his skin easing her ever so slightly. Just as they were sneaking back through the gates, a security guard stopped them.

"You're not supposed to be out here," he said, and Petyr assessed the situation, calmly before speaking.

"My friend-"

"Don't my friend me, you two drunk?"

Petyr's lips tightened, and Sansa watched him closely. After a tense moment, he simply quirked a small smile. "Petyr Baelish, CEO and head of finance of the Mockingbird," he said, and immediately the guy backed off. Sansa hurried off with him incredulously.

"Baelish. Petyr Baelish. Who the fuck are you, James Bond?! I was bloody expecting you to slit his throat and hide him in the bushes!" Sansa snorted.

"The situation didn't quite call for it, my love," Petyr teased, and led her inside to get to bed.

Making their way through all the tipsy tourists and charged lovers, they came to their room, and Sansa draped herself out on their bed like a princess. It was huge, and Petyr could have her every which way he wanted on it without having to worry about space.

"Thinking dirty thoughts again, sweetling?" Petyr inquired, folding his towel and slipping out of his shorts.

"I am now," she grinned at his dick, which needed as much sleep as Petyr did, even with Sansa's tangled hair and parted lips waiting. Petyr hummed with a smile.

"Go to bed, sweet girl. Tomorrow is a new day, one last adventure before we must get you home to your trying siblings. Enjoy every minute."

"I am," Sansa sighed happily, rolling over with a delicate yawn, "I... am..."

Petyr watched her, and kissed her forehead before tucking her under and slipping in to snuggle her from behind- no one was watching, nobody ever had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been gone for a while, but it's reading week, so guess who's back? Back again? Shady's back... with some creepyship smut coming your way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how's everyone making it through this season? Our poor ship lmao

"And here it is. The last day in Vegas before returning home," Petyr announced, slipping on his sunglasses. "I have no business left to conduct, so you can feel free to call the shots."   
  
Sansa smiled, taking his arm happily. Them, walking like this, as a couple... she could almost pretend it was real, that they could go back to Petyr's place where they could walk like this everyday. But, fantasy was fantasy- for now.

"Well... I found this am-a-zing tourism book; don't give me that look, _yes_ , we still count as lowly tourists, Petyr- and it says here we can bungee jump from the stratosphere!"   
  
"Ah..." Petyr replied slowly, and Sansa could tell immediately by his face that he was less than thrilled at the idea.   
  
"Oh come on, you don't have to," Sansa rolled her eyes, "I'll do it, you can watch."   
  
"Better," Petyr chuckled.   
  
"...big baby."

"As I recall, my love, this "big baby" was the one who smuggled you into a restricted hot tub at one of the most expensive hotels in Las Vegas to have sex," Petyr retorted, though not without amusement.

"Ugh, fine, you're slightly braver than I thought," she rolled her eyes playfully, then grinned. "Can we go bungee now?" 

"If you wish, Sansa," Petyr shrugged, "As I said. You call the shots." Sansa kissed him on the cheek, and they headed a little further from the strip out to the Stratosphere hotel.  
  
Once they were at the top and they got her all ready, Petyr admired the way Sansa's long red hair fell so nicely down her back under the helmet... how the straps followed the curves of her hips and down her arms... and the eager look on her face, as well.   
  
The young man doing up the harness seemed a little too interested in Sansa- he was her age, and he kept murmuring to her.   
  
"You in college?" the guy asked, quirking an eyebrow. She looked back.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Where d'you go?"   
  
"Not here," she replied, apprehensively. Petyr watched her discomfort with interest. He trusted his girl- he wanted to see how she dealt with this boy before he interceded.   
  
"How long you in town for, then?" he asked, grinning at her from under those blonde, curly locks. She regarded his tan body, and large arms. He was probably used to getting every girl he wanted.   
  
"Why?" she retorted.   
  
"Well..." the guy stammered, "I was hoping we could... I don't know... grab dinner, maybe? Catch a Cirque De Soleil?   
  
"Sorry," she replied, "I've got plans with my boyfriend." She turned and flashed a smile back at Petyr, who smiled right back.   
  
"Oh, him?" the guy frowned, "Geez, I thought he was your dad!"   
  
"He's not my dad," Sansa told him softly, "He's my daddy."   
  
Petyr let out a chuckle as the guy snappily finished harnessing her up and gave her to someone else to spot.   
  
They finished getting her ready, fastened the camera on her wrist she would use to take her souvenir video, and after mouthing a "love you" over to Petyr, she made the jump. Petyr watched fondly, trying his best to trust the cables holding his love. As she was falling and screaming that carefree scream, Petyr felt something buzzing. He frowned, reaching into his things, only to discover the buzzing was Sansa's phone. The screen was lit up with a caller.   
  
_Robb The Builder (can he fix it)_  
  
Petyr grimaced at Sansa's brother's contact name. He hated to let that go to voicemail, as that could arouse suspicion and concern, but he couldn't very well answer it either. Letting it go through, he put the phone away again, and headed down to the landing pad on the second floor of the Stratosphere.   
  
"Petyr!" Sansa cried, utterly overjoyed, then ran and jumped into his arms. "Oh my gooood, did you see that?!" She buried her face in the nape of his neck.   
  
"I did, my love," Petyr smiled, letting her down as they headed out, "You looked like a free bird."   
  
"Oh, and I felt like one!" she let out a giggle and twirled around like an excited little girl. She accidentally smacked another tourist with her arm, who shouted some profanity at her. Sansa went to shout back, but Petyr just restrained her, apologizing to the tourist.  
  
"Fight every battle in your mind," he told her with a small smile. "Now Sansa... I don't wish to alarm you, but your brother called."   
  
Sansa's mood instantly changed, and she sobered up a little. "When?"   
  
"While you were..." Petyr smirked a little. "Jumping off a building." Sansa rolled her eyes, and grabbed the phone from him. "Let's walk the strip while you talk," Petyr suggested, taking her arm, "I'll take you to the Bellagio buffet for dinner tonight, my love. Unless you'd prefer the Luxor?"  
  
Sansa smiled, resting her head against his arm. "Bellagio sounds perfect, Petyr." As they strolled down the street, she called the number back, already yawning with all the lies she'd have to think up for what she did that day with Marg. After one ring, Robb picked up, and even Petyr heard his frantic voice on the other line.   
  
"Sansa! You have to get here by 4:00- mum and dad are coming home early!"   
  
Sansa's eyes widened, and Petyr paled, their previous dispositions melting away. Robb continued.   
  
"I can cover for you for... god, maybe a few hours, I don't know, but you know mum'll figure it out. Jon's already come back, you're the only one not home."   
  
Sansa quickly mumbled an assurance, and hung up the phone.   
  
"There's no way I can make it home," Sansa breathed to the older man, "We're doomed. We'll be found out, you'll be _murdered_ by my overprotective father, and if you survive that, you'll never be allowed to come to my house again! Or, or speak to any of us again!!"  
  
"Shhh, think, Sansa. We have to think, not jump to conclusions."   
  
"You're the smart one, _you_ think!" she protested wildly.   
  
"I'm not the clever one who thought up that Six Flags ploy back at the motel," Petyr pointed out, raising an eyebrow. Sansa smiled a little, but the gesture faltered.   
  
"I don't know what to do, Petyr. There's no way out of this."   
  
Petyr thought. She was right, of course. There was no way they could make it back to the Stark family residence from Nevada in four hours time when it took them a full two days to drive here.   
  
_Unless..._  
  
"What?" Sansa narrowed her eyes. "You've got that look in your eye, Petyr, what is it?"  
  
"We may very well make it," he informed her, and kissed her gently before pulling her along by her wrist.   
  
"So! Daddy daughter trip?" the person at the front desk of the Stratosphere smiled at them.   
  
"We're bloody married!" Sansa finally shouted, and the man recoiled. Petyr let out a laugh at her exasperated fabrication, and stroked over her knuckles as they hurried with baited breath. They rushed in the car back to Caesar's, white knuckling it through the traffic down the strip, and once there, they ran up to their room, putting everything together. Sansa stared longingly at her bikini from last night... _no more hot tub sex in Vegas,_ she thought sadly, then brightened at the idea of repeating last night on their real honeymoon one day.   
  
"Come, my sweet," Petyr told her, taking her bag and opening the door, "Our ride awaits us."   
  
She was curious until they made their way to the outskirts of town. "We're in the desert."   
  
"We are," Petyr said simply. His chest was heaving in that tight black t-shirt, and Sansa had to force herself to look away from it. She waited expectantly.   
  
"And? Petyr! My family's going to be home in," she checked her phone, "An hour and a half, god, and we're just standing aimlessly in the desert?!"   
  
"Do you trust me, my love?"   
  
"What is this, Aladdin?" she deadpanned, but Petyr just smiled. After a second, they heard the sound of a chopper, and Sansa looked up.   
  
Petyr squinted at the helicopter. "We'll be home within the hour, Sansa. I'll send for my car to be driven back for me." Sansa breathed out, blue eyes wide, and Petyr took her hand.   
  
"It's huge," she whispered. The force of the helicopter landing began to blow her hair around in a whirlwind, so Petyr handed him his mockingbird pin to clip it up.   
  
On their way back, they could relax a little. It wouldn't take as long as the drive here, so they could enjoy the scenery and some idle conversation. The topic of Petyr's latest transaction came up.  
  
"So... will you be coming out here again to deal with the Mockingbird?"   
  
Petyr considered this. "Tyrion Lannister has only bought a share of my establishment, but he, more or less, owns it now. My trips out here will be significantly less frequent than they were."   
  
"Especially since he's now responsible for damages and legal liability," Sansa added with a huff, looking out the window and watching the desert go by below them. The thought crossed her mind that she'd never get to see something like this on her family's budget.   
  
"Yes," Petyr smiled, "A less than fortunate predicament for him, that is no longer my concern."   
  
Someone came by to wait on them, and Petyr got an old fashioned dry martini, while Sansa got a Lemon Cupcake Martini.   
  
"There's sprinkles around the lips of the glass," she observed with a laugh. She dipped in, taking a sip and licking around edge a little.  
  
"You've got some on your nose," Petyr grinned, and reached forward. Sansa leaned across, and went around the table, crawling into his lap. Petyr stalled his movements, and looked up with hungry eyes. "Here?"   
  
"Here," Sansa confirmed, and Petyr exhaled a heavy breath, lifting Sansa's thighs around his sides and giving her easy access. "This may be the last opportunity we get for a while," she whispered, nipping at the skin of his neck. Certainly, they wouldn't be able to feel each other up as frequently as they did on this trip.   
  
The excitement of the race to get Sansa home already had his blood pumping- it wasn't difficult to become hard against Sansa's dragging jeans against his.  Petyr figured this was fine; it was his helicopter, after all.   
  
"Can you touch me?" Sansa murmured, and Petyr compliantly smoothed his hands up inside her top, feeling for her bra. He unclasped it, and began to massage her breasts as she rode his thigh. "Petyr..." her breath was soft and warm against his cheek, and he kissed her, grinding his hips up against hers.   
  
"You're going to make me..." Petyr's breath hitched. "Ah, I'm going to come, Sansa..."   
  
"I-I know," Sansa whispered, "I-I was already wet imagining my parents discovering us... discovering what you've been doing to me, all this time..."  
  
Petyr regarded her. She was fun of surprises- the most unexpected things excited her.   
  
"You weren't afraid they'd be angry?" he asked.   
  
"Of course they'd be angry," Sansa gasped, "They'd be fucking furious. But then they'd all know how much of a- _ooooh_ , how much of a slut I've been for your cock, _oh Petyr.._." The last few words were growled- god help Petyr, she fucking growled them.   
  
"Sansa," Petyr groaned in warning, and Sansa moaned into his shoulder, clutching his shirt.   
  
"I love you, Petyr," she told him, connecting their foreheads as the seat creaked beneath them, "I never want to feel anyone else's arms around me."  
  
"Ahh," Petyr grunted, and came hard, sending Sansa over the edge as well with that angelic expression of pleasure on her face. Once they had both caught their breaths, Petyr gave Sansa a kiss on the forehead, stroking her cheek. "There won't come a day when I don't love you... when I don't think of you, sweetling. Never forget that." Sansa shook her head, and kissed him again on the lips before returning to her seat and her martini.   
  
Upon returning home, Petyr called a taxi for Sansa, and with one last quick kiss, she went off home. Petyr watched her go with a satisfied smile, slipping his sunglasses on and calling his own lift.   
  
Sansa opened the door to her house, and-  
  
"Sansa, darling!"   
  
She glanced from her mum to her dad. They didn't look cross with her...   
  
"Hey," she said slowly, nudging her bags into her room in an effort to hide them.   
  
"Did you have a nice day in the city?" Ned beamed. "We heard you took the day out with Margaery, Loras, and Renly!"   
  
"Oh," Sansa blinked, swallowing, and looked behind her parents, where a very tired looking Robb was waving at her to make something up. Jon also watched her. He had made it home early this morning, thankfully, as Sam had gotten a spider bite and thought he was going to die, so they had to cut their own trip short.   
  
( _"Rub some wild berry juice on it, and take it like a man!"_ Tormund had told Sam.   
  
" _What if it's a poisonous berry?"_ Sam had fretted, " _What then, eh?"_  
  
" _Then you'll know which one not to pick next time_ ," Tormund had replied. Edd slapped his palm to his forehead at the other teenager.   
  
_"But it's turning red!"_ Sam had complained.   
  
_"So did the bear I fucked,"_ Tormund grinned, slapping him on the back.   
  
_"Oh, Christ, not again,"_ Ygritte rolled her eyes. _"I'm with Sam, this camping trip is shit."_ )  
  
Jon smirked as he thought of how it had turned out, then his eyes went back to Sansa. Her socks were pulled up over her jeans... those weren't her socks, were they? Maybe she borrowed Margaery's... he quirked his head, regarding her neck. _Was that... a love bite she was trying to hide?_ Jon recalled he had to hide a bunch of those when he was hiding his relationship with Ygritte from everyone. He wondered who she could've gotten that from on a trip with friends.  
  
Sansa spoke up again. "Oh yes... we saw a movie, yeah."   
  
"Mm? What movie, love?" Catelyn smiled.   
  
"Um..." Sansa stared. "Lolita."   
  
Robb and Jon burst out laughing behind Ned and Catelyn, and Sansa actually suppressed a giggle as Ned stood there, dumbfounded.   
  
"Is that god awful film still playing?"   
  
Just then, Arya came bounding down the stairs. "Oh, you're back from your trip," she remarked, just _waiting_ to stir shit up for the redhead, and Sansa's eyes widened. Bran came down, and looked from Arya to Sansa with wide eyes.   
  
"She was downtown, dummy, don't you remember?!" he covered, with a cute little nod to Sansa.   
  
"Don't call me a dummy!" Arya shouted, and turned back to her older sister with a flash of evil in her eyes. "Sansa was-" Jon stepped in.   
  
"Alright you, that's enough. I'd say it's time to get you off to fencing lessons, eh?"   
  
"Oh yes Jon, would you be so kind as to take her?" Catelyn asked, and Jon nodded, scooping his favourite sister up and shooting a wink back to Sansa. Sansa exhaled and her parents turned back to her.  
  
"Well, we're glad you had fun, sweetheart. Glad everyone survived without us, too. Robb didn't burn down the house!"  
  
Robb feigned a smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "Nor have I, the last 36 times I've minded them."   
  
Sansa smiled, and headed to her room, counting her lucky stars her siblings (well, most of them) were so great. After she had set everything down and taken her hair out of its clip again, she headed out to the living room to go and fake some good stories of a road trip with Marg.   
  
Jon chuckled to himself as he sent Arya to her room to get ready... then something caught his eye. What was that silver thing glinting on her vanity table?   
  
He turned away, trying to ignore it. None of his business.   
  
_But..._ He bit his lip, looking back. He knew he really shouldn't go into Sansa's room... it was total invasion of privacy, and his own fiery girlfriend, Ygritte, had warned him against invading a girl's privacy lest he get stabbed for it, but this object looked familiar. The young man checked around, and sneaked in, picking it up and turning it over.   
  
"Good god," he whispered, heat rushing to his cheeks as he realized who Sansa had really been with this past week.   
  
That was Mr. Baelish's mockingbird pin.


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you doing in my room?"

Jon turned, and found Sansa standing in her doorframe. She was illuminated by the hall light behind her- most of the household had retired to their own rooms, as the sun was almost down now.

Jon fingered the pin. "How long have you been seeing Petyr Baelish?"

Sansa paused in her mission to shove him out, and the irritance on her face was replaced with a streak of panic, before she settled into stoicism. Finally, she replied.

"You're such an idiot, you know I'd never sleep with Mr. Baelish."

"Who said anything about sleeping with anyone?" Jon countered, backing up.

"You..." Sansa clenched her jaw. "You tricked me. I thought you meant-" she shook her head. "I'm not seeing Mr. Baelish, Jon. I've... I've got people my own age I could date if I wanted to." She didn't sound too convincing. The raven haired boy held out the pin.

"Did you have a good time? I assume you did, wherever you went." He flashed the pin. Sansa grabbed it from him. "Why were you in my room?!" she practically shouted, "It doesn't _concern_ you!"

"My sister is with a man who's twice her age, I think it concerns me!" He narrowed his eyes. "Besides, you should be glad Robb didn't find out, he was the one you were lying to this whole week, you should be _thankful_ it was me!"

"What? Were you gonna blackmail me?" She held her arms open.

"Blackm- and why would I do that?!"

"I just never know with you," Sansa snapped.

"Look, I know we haven't gotten along." Jon put his hands up. "We fought all the time when we were kids. But you need to be a lot more mature if-"

"Mature?!" Sansa gaped, "Oh, rich. While you were off having a circle jerk with your little friends in the woods like the fucking Fellowship of the Ring, I was in Vegas, closing a deal with a high baller in a strip club. Yeah! That was me! _I_ did that!"

"Where you could've been killed, or taken, or..." Jon ran a band through his hair. "Sansa, none of that was a good idea, I'm sure you knew that, I need to be able to protect you-!"

"You can't protect me," Sansa growled, "Why does everyone in this stupid family want to _protect_ me?! You'd sooner let Arya go on a cross country hike by herself before letting _me_ do what _I_ want! It's always, 'Sansa, you should be more careful.' 'Sansa, put on longer pants, you'll get unwanted attention.' 'Sansa, let us figure this out, you're not experienced enough.' I know enough, Jon, I'm not a child! Why do you feel the need to smother me?!"

"Because pretty girls get into trouble," Jon told her, almost begging her to see his point of view, "And people like Mr. Baelish take advantage of that."

"You don't know anything about Petyr, Jon," Sansa seethed, on the verge of tears, "You don't know him. You know nothing."

"I know some things. I know people _like_ him!"

"Yeah? Well, joke's on you, 'cause I've been taking care of myself for years! You act like this is such a big deal- all I have to do is keep this a secret from everyone else." Jon stared at her, squinting in disbelief. "What, you think that's obvious?"

"Well, it is a bit obvious!" Jon retorted patronizingly, and Sansa frowned furiously.

"You know, he makes me feel good. Like I'm worth something. Every single boyfriend I've had in the past was either too scared to do that, or too pushy, so I never knew what to do until Petyr came along."

"Sansa," Jon made a face.

"What, why should you when care what he does to me anyway?! You're not even my real brother!"

The words hung in the air, sharp and stinging. Jon gritted his teeth, and turned to leave.

"Wait..." the pale redhead reached out. "Wait, Jon... I-I didn't mean it." Jon turned back slowly, and sighed. Thankfully, he wasn't like Arya, in that he couldn't hold a grudge for more than five minutes. If you pissed Arya off, you were on her kill list for at least three months.

"Yeah, I know," Jon said softly. "You never did think before you spoke. Shit, I had the same problem."

"It's a problem all Starks have," Sansa encouraged softly with an attempted smile of reconciliation. Jon walked over, and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Look. I'm only three years older than you. I'm not _pretending_ to be the wise older brother here... nothin' about me is wise, and that's Robb's job. You're right. I'm not your brother. But I can try to offer some advice from someone who's done it all before."

Sansa sat down beside him, biting her lip. She was ready to hear everything Jon had to say about mistrusting Petyr... it was only right that he would feel that way, she had to understand.

"...Right, so my advice," Jon sighed, and stared off into the hallway pensively. "Delete your text messages. I don't care how hot they are, or how much you want to keep them for... reference. Mum found mine with Ygritte, which is how she found out about us. Second, don't wear his socks," Jon smirked. "It's a dead giveaway."

"Wait..." Sansa was frowning in confusion. "You're not telling me to break up with him?"

"If someone had told me to break up with Ygritte, I'd have told them to shove it." Jon gestured to her. "I assume you'll do the same, so I might as well save my breath."

Sansa spent a few seconds staring, then flung herself forward, wrapping her arms around Jon's neck.

"-Now just don't go expectin' me to be giving up my seat at the dinner table when he starts visiting as your boyfriend!" Jon added, trying to be stern, but he just ended up laughing some more. Sansa giggled.

"I don't think that'll be a problem anytime in the near future."

Jon got up, and crossed his arms. "I'm just glad you got home safe. Remember- be subtle."

"How do you think I've survived since high school?" Sansa retorted, and Jon choked, stopping in his tracks.

"High s..."

"Goodnight, Jon," she smirked, and watched her brother go to the front door, where he -incredulously- leashed Ghost up to go outside for his nightly walk. She smiled a little, and closed her door. Just then, she saw her phone light up in her otherwise dark room.

"Petyr," she answered.

"So?"

She twirled a lock of her hair around her index finger. It felt good to hear his voice again. "They bought it. Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"I'll tell you another time," Sansa informed him, sprawling back on her bed, "You probably have work to do, I won't bore you." Her eyes were beginning to grow heavy anyway- one of the most exciting, adrenaline filled days of her life was finally coming to a close.

"Well, let it be known, I have all my faith in your deceptive abilities," Petyr smiled. "Your lies could fool even me, my darling."

"Mmm." She gave a yawn, stretching like a happy cat. She loved getting praise from Petyr, and even though it had been resolved, Petyr's words were making her feel better after that jolt of a confrontation with Jon.

"You sound exhausted, sweetling," Petyr hummed.

"Am," Sansa replied, too tired to add the "I" ahead of that word.

"Get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Sansa," Petyr hushed over the line. The phone began to slip, and Sansa barely crawled under her covers before she was half asleep already.

"Kay. I wanna... get you... invited over again, or... or somethin'... maybe I'll come there, or.. mmmokay nmght Pmtrrrr," she mumbled into her pillow. From where he was at home, sipping at a glass of that wine he had purchased the week before, he felt a stab of longing for her back in his bed with him. He wanted to watch her fall asleep every night.

"Sleep tight, love," he signed off with a kiss, and ended the call. Visiting again sounded good- he needed to get that mockingbird pin back from his gorgeous girl, no matter how good it looked holding that thick red hair up. The slender entrepreneur smiled wistfully, and got up to head to bed himself.

Despite his initial apprehension and slight irritancy, that "excursion" to Vegas with Sansa would not be one he would easily forget... rather, one he would cherish forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your predictions for the finale next week? #PrayForPetyr2k17


End file.
